Bien que son corps soit taché d'ombres
by Cheschire cat
Summary: Dans lequel Thor espionne Loki puis devient étrangement lyrique en ce qui concerne sa nudité et ses activités en général. Tout ça est, bien sûr, la faute de Loki. Traduction.


_Alors voilà, j'ai retrouvé ça sur mon ordi, ça fait six mois que ça traîne là. C'est donc la traduction de _Though his body stained by shadows_ de Saucery et le texte était tellement beau que j'ai eu très envie de le traduire. Comme j'ai essayé de rester le plus possible fidèle au texte, désolée pour les passages qui pourraient sonner un peu bizarre.__  
Enjoy !_

* * *

Eclairé par la lune et recouvert d'argent, le corps de Loki avait quelque chose de la glace... du moins, c'est ce qu'il semblait, tout blanc, surface lumineuse et courbes accidentées. (Sa clavicule. Sa gorge.) Peut-être savait-il que Thor le regardait ; il était rusé, après tout. Il _devait_ savoir. Et pourtant cela ne le troubla pas, ne l'arrêta pas ; il ne fit que sourire, un sourire calme, secret, comme si ses pensées étaient portées très loin. Il était toujours tellement loin. Quelqu'un d'étrange- de fragile - ingénieux comme un ornement ou une amulette, trop beau pour être gardé pour soi, trop rapide pour être volé.

Thor serra les poings malgré lui.

Peut-être était-ce une autre illusion de Loki - une autre distraction magnifique et perturbante - et peut-être Loki était-il vraiment ailleurs, en train de semer la discorde, de faire du mal à quelqu'un, usant de son intelligence sournoise et de ses poignards effilés. Il _devait_ être ailleurs, parce qu'il ne pouvait pas être _là_, ouvert et innocent et... - feignant l'innocence. Il _devait_ faire semblant. Car Loki n'aurait jamais laissé sa tête retomber en arrière comme ça ; n'écarterait jamais les jambes comme ça ; n'aurait jamais l'air si enjoué et rêveur, si tendre et perdu. L'ébène de ses cheveux ne s'étalerait pas comme ça sur son lit, ébouriffés comme une aile de corbeau ; son dos ne s'arquerait pas comme ça, aussi délicat qu'un instrument ou une note de musique.

Thor était... Thor était habitué à la beauté. Asgard en était pleine. Et pourtant, et pourtant, ce n'était pas cette beauté _là _; ce n'était pas ce chant de rossignol, cet appel doux et perçant. La beauté d'Asgard était d'or, brillante comme le soleil, lumineuse et franche - mais la beauté de Loki était _autre_, complètement étrangère, mensongère comme une forêt inconnue, aussi traître que tentatrice. Là, la moindre tâche de lumière s'entourait d'ombres; là, la moindre lueur d'un reflet était un piège pour attirer l'oeil.

Et de fait, les yeux de Thor étaient attirés.

Il regarda, aussi impuissant qu'un homme sous enchantement, Loki qui s'employait à se faire languir. Tant de _patience_, comme si tout cela était une conspiration d'éternité qui se mettait en place, comme un noeud d'éternité qui se défaisait - comme si tout cela était un secret qu'il se soustrayait à lui même en usant de son charme, un sort à la fois ésotérique et précieux, trop sacré pour être prononcé à haute voix. Loki restait toujours, toujours un ensorceleur. Un illusionniste. Et ainsi, il avait créé cette vision : une vision de lui-même comme incarnation d'une nuit d'hiver, comme la chose même qui fait se perdre tous les voyageurs. Ses doigts viraient doucement au bleu glacé - et il se toucha avec, légèrement, sur sa cuisse, soulevant la fine toison à cet endroit, et sur son torse, doux comme de la soie, ses tétons durcissant avec le gel et étincelant comme les ténèbres, des bijoux incrustés. Le soupir qui s'échappa de ses lèvres fit apparaître un filet de buée dans l'air, aussi froid que le brouillard d'hiver, et à travers ce brouillard Thor vit les yeux de Loki se fermer comme s'il allait s'endormir pour se rouvrir à nouveau, en demi-lunes d'écarlate en fusion.

_Monstre_, pensa une partie de Thor, absolument sans permission. Car Loki pour sûr avait l'air d'un monstre, sa peau pâle prenant une teinte bleue foncé au bout de ses doigts, ses yeux brillants comme les flammes de la déesse Hel. Thor le regarda, regarda son frère Jötunn, et se demanda s'il y avait déjà eu un autre instant où il avait été aussi terrifié par quelque chose qu'il désirait tant.

Car il le désirait et ce désir le remplissait comme un vin brûlant emplissant une coupe, l'étourdissant et faisant tanguer le monde autour de lui jusqu'à ce que tout ce qu'il puisse voir à la fin ne fut plus que son frère qui s'avilissait, qui se glorifiait, sa peau douce et nue, et tellement avide d'être touché que Thor _souffrait _de ne pas pouvoir le lui donner. Si Loki était froid alors Thor était embrasé - la chaleur comme un poison le dévorant, assombrissant les contours de sa vue jusqu'à ce que ce qu'il voie ne soit plus qu'un parchemin froissé auquel son désir mettait feu.

C'était la pesanteur - la folie - l'accélération, _oh_ l'âpreté de la respiration de Loki qui firent perdre son éclat à Thor.

Cela lui fit faire un pas en avant.

Et, oui, tout cela avait été machiné - un autre piège magnifique et scintillant - car Loki lui avait appris ce sort, lui avait appris à se cacher puis lui avait donné une si belle raison - une raison si terrible et accablante - de se cacher.

Loki n'eut même pas la décence d'avoir l'air surpris - de dire quelque chose, n'importe quoi, pour arrêter ça - pour empêcher Thor de prendre ce qu'il lui présentait, de l'avoir, de les condamner tous les deux.

Au lieu de ça, Loki se contenta de fermer les yeux - comme si Thor nétait pas là, était toujours une ombre, une chose invisible, un _spectre_ - et laissa ses mains retomber**.**

La permission.

_La permission_, qu'il aille en enfer, comme si Thor avait besoin...

... c'était son...

...son frère, son...

"Loki" dit-il, et Loki _frissonna_, et puis.

Thor. Toucha.

Le toucha.


End file.
